Pax Draconis
by daughter of the gods
Summary: The war is coming and people are beginning to go to desperate measures. Voldemort is putting the capture of Harry Potter in the hands a young girl and not just any girl, his daughter. The scales are about to tip, but in whose favor? Also being posted on HPFF under daughterofdarkness


**Pax Draconis**

**by**

**daughter of the gods**

Summary:

_The war is coming and people are beginning to go to desperate measures.  
Voldemort is putting the capture of Harry Potter in the hands of a young girl and not just any girl, his daughter, who has been trained since birth to be a master of the Dark Arts.  
A change in plans and a message from beyond the grave has the Golden Trio searching for a mythical creature known as Pax Draconis, which has the ability to tip the scales between darkness and light.  
The scales are about to tip but in whose favor?_

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter nor am I affliated with J., Bloomsbury, Scholastic, etc. The plot and original character are of my own creation, everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

A woman lay thrashing about on the floor, her screams echoing off the stone walls. The man standing in the corner of the room was looking down his nose at her with disgust, as though she was disturbing him with the noise she was making.

"Please," the woman cried.

"Pathetic," the man said.

"Agreed," said the girl who was clearly the cause of this woman's pain.

The man continued to watch as the girl held the curse steady. Minutes passed by dully as the woman pleaded for mercy, begged for her death. They were all they same when they were inflicted with this particular curse. Stupid muggles had no idea that this kind of pain existed and it was pitiful to see how desperate they became for relief after being under its influence for only a few moments. The girl sneered as she continued pointing her wand at the woman. They always broke down so quickly that she never got to have any fun.

"Surely they know that begging won't help them." She was speaking to the man across the room of course. Just the thought of looking at the disgusting excuse for a woman in front of her made her feel nauseous. Instead she chose to focus on Lucius, who didn't look even the slightest bit impressed that she'd held the woman under the Cruciatus Curse for almost half an hour now.

"They know, but it's in their nature to be that idiotic," he said.

The woman continued to scream but the pair was no longer concerned about her.

"It would be," she said.

"Focus on the curse," Lucius said.

"Don't tell me what to do old man. I'm already better at this than you are," she told him.

"How dare you speak to me that way. I'm not above killing some insolent little girl who doesn't know how to hold her tongue," he said while raising his wand at her.

Her was wand was pointed at him just as quickly. The curse lifted off of the woman and when she realized this, she began to crawl her way to the door. The girl turned and stopped her with a quick stupefy. She then flicked her wand back in Lucius' direction just in time to block his hex. However their attention was drawn to the doorway a moment later when someone cleared their throat. Draco had chosen that moment to enter the room and he looked rather skeptical about the scene in front of him.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that father," Draco said.

"And what gives you the right to tell me what I should and shouldn't do son?" Lucius said.

"She's been invited to the meeting. I don't think the Dark Lord will take kindly to you killing her just when it's about to begin," said Draco.

Had her reflexes not been in the shape they were, she would've have dropped her wand. She'd never been allowed to attend a Death Eater meeting before.

"Do you know why I'm attending? I've never been allowed to attend before," she said, her voice shaking a little as she spoke.

"Maybe you've finally become of use to him," Lucius said.

"Whatever the reason, let's not keep him waiting," Draco said.

Lucius nodded. "Dispose of the trash and meet us there."

"Of course," she said.

She turned to the woman and with slightly shaking hands muttered the killing curse. Snapping her fingers to summon an elf, she wondered if she would be the spells next victim.

"Make sure no one finds the body," she told the elf when it arrived.

"Yes mistress, right away mistress," the elf said.

She left the elf alone knowing it was capable of completing the task and began making her way to the drawing room. Her mind was focused on keeping her appearance seemingly calm. It was not in her nature to walk into a terrifying situation looking just that - terrified. One simply did not do that. Composure had to be kept at all times, even when you were possibly facing death.

The first thing she noticed upon entering the room was the unconscious person that was slowly rotating in the air above the table. Everyone was silent, probably not wanting to end up in a similar position and she could see that many of them were having difficulty keeping their eyes off of the body.

"Our final guest has arrived," the Dark Lord said. "Please take a seat."

He motioned towards the chair at the very end of the table facing him. She fought to keep her composure as she took her seat. His words haunted her. She was a guest. That could just as easily mean she was the entertainment for the night but it appeared that that had already been taken care of. She hoped it would be quick when he did decide to kill her.

"Luck and chance, it would seem, have the power to destroy even the best laid plans. So I have a backup plan in place just in case there are any mistakes made in our upcoming adventure. I would like you all to meet a very special girl. Her name is Raena Green."

Everyone turned to look down the table at the girl. Most were quite skeptical of how he could consider her a backup plan. She looked quite skeletal and frail, like she could break at a moment's notice.

"I'm sure you are all wondering how I could entrust something as important as capturing Harry Potter to such a delicate looking girl. Let me rephrase my introduction. I would like you all to meet Raena Green, my daughter."

The hush that fell over the room was incredible. It even sounded as though a few people stopped breathing momentarily, including a very jealous looking Bellatrix Lestrange. No one could believe that this little girl was the Dark Lords child. None of them had thought it was possible for him to have a child. So they all sat in complete silence, waiting for him to explain.

"I had hoped for a male heir but she had to do for I was under a time constraint. A Dark Lord never knows when he may need some of his own blood for a ritual and why bother using my own when I could have another supply of it at my fingertips. And of course, one never knows when they might need a spare body and one with all my abilities and knowledge, no less," he said smiling, if you could call the twitch at the corners of his lips a smile.

"I've had the Malfoy's raise her in secret as they seemed the most capable out of all of you, up until recently. However Lucius had always shown a knack for hiding things I asked to be hidden, so I placed the child within his care. She has been taught all of my knowledge when I could spare the time and has been trained since she could hold a wand how to kill. I implore you not to doubt this girl for I'm sure she could out do most of you in a fight."

"The reason for her somewhat rushed introduction is this: if my plan should fail this Saturday night then my backup plan will be set into motion. The girl will be sent to Hogwarts in the fall and shall gain the trust of Harry Potter in order to lead him into a trap of my own creation. However that's only if Saturday night's plan fails. Otherwise I'm sure we could find some use for her around here." Voldemort laughed.

Many of her father's more indecent followers leered at her from the other end of the table, appraising what could possibly be theirs if they were successful in their mission. She held back a shudder while they look at her like a piece of meat. If it meant being left to those animals, she hoped their plan failed or that her father had enough decency to send a killing curse in her direction.

"However our plan will not fail on Saturday night. Luck and chance will not get in our way for we have the upper hand this time. Harry Potter will not live past Saturday night and to ensure this I will need to borrow someone's wand," said Voldemort.

Everyone in the room visibly tensed at this. Taking someone's wand was like cutting off their arm, most wizards were useless without it. But no one would dare deny the Dark Lord his request.

"Lucius, I no longer see it necessary for you to have a wand. My daughter will either be disposed of or on her own in a few days so there is no more training you can give her."

"My wand my Lord?" said Lucius.

"Yes, you no longer need it," said Voldemort.

Lucius grudgingly pulled his wand out from his robes and handed it to Voldemort and then it seemed as though he moved to take Voldemort's wand in return. Not many people noticed this motion but it didn't slip past Voldemort. He looked down at Lucius, thoroughly amused.

"You expected me to give you my wand Lucius?" asked Voldemort.

Raena let out a cold, high-pitched laugh at the end of the table but no one paid any attention to her. They were too interested in seeing how Voldemort was planning on punishing Lucius for his naivety.

"I have entrusted you with many important things over the years Lucius, including my own heir. Is that not enough for you? Have I not pleased you? You and your family seem so unhappy lately," said Voldemort.

"No my Lord, you have done everything for us," Lucius said.

"Such lies, Lucius. I have put so much of my faith in you and this is how you repay me? By asking for more like a spoilt child?" said Voldemort.

The woman floating above the table began wailing. Most were startled at the sudden cry and Lucius looked relieved as Voldemort's attention turned away from him.

"Raena, please take care of our guest," said Voldemort.

"Of course," she said. "Avada Kedavra"

The room filled with a bright green flash and immediately following her words was a bought of hissing. Those sitting closest to the girl were frightened for they knew all too well what the hissing meant.

"Dinner Nagini," she told the large snake as it slithered into the room.

Voldemort seemed to forget about Lucius' attempt to take his wand and continued speaking about his plans for next Saturday. Raena sat silently throughout the rest of the meeting with only one thing on her mind. She was going to live for at least one more week. Whether or not she'd be around after that was a completely different story.


End file.
